casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Bludhaven
Bludhaven Location: New Jersey, United States of America Population: 0 First Appeared In: - Nightwing #1 (October 1996) Brief: Culturally and financially, Gotham City had always overshadowed Blüdhaven, possibly due to this the city had a worse crime rate than Gotham. Not unlike Gotham, organized crime syndicates always dominated Blüdhaven, which were until its final years, protected by endemic police corruption until Nightwing adopted the city as his home turf. With the death of crime boss Blockbuster, Nightwing left the city. Batman soon sent Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) and Robin (Timothy Drake) to pick up where Nightwing left off in protecting the city. Both of which were instrumental in preventing the Penguin from gaining control of the city's underworld. As vengeance against Nightwing, Deathstroke had Bludhaven destroyed by a nuclear attack during the Infinite Crisis. Now only an eradiated ruin, various underground bunkers hide secret government projects on creating Metahumans. During the Final Crisis, Darkseid took possession of these bunkers as the headquarters for his domination of Earth. History: 20th Century Bludhaven was a former whaling town, which was officially incorporated as a "Commonwealth" in 1912, becoming known as Asbestos Town. The town had a generally poor socio-economic populace, owing in part to failed efforts to transform itself into a manufacturing and shipping center. In spite of this, the town eventually grew into a city and lived through a corrupt balance of underhand dealings and unlawful policies which were helped kept in check by the local police force. When the mastermind Blockbuster started making moves into Bludhaven so did Nightwing who was following up on the murder of 21 gang members who had washed up in Gotham's estuary. 21st Century Disrupting the Black Mask's attempt at infiltrating the city's underground, Nightwing remained and become Bludhaven's first hero, Nightwing ended Blockbuster's criminal stranglehold over the city and helped clean up its corrupt police force. Nightwing then left the city out of guilt for allowing Blockbuster's death at the hands of the vigilante, Tarantula. Following the gang war in Gotham, Batman (Bruce Wayne) sent two more of his associates to work in Bludhaven, Robin (Timothy Drake) and Batgirl (Cassandra Cain).Between the two of them Robin and Batgirl managed to thwart many of Penguin's illegitimate business dealings to the point that Penguin posted bounty awards on both of their heads. During the Infinite Crisis, the Secret Society of Super Villains dropped Chemo on the city; causing a devastating explosion and toxic chemical fallout. Official sources set the resulting death toll at 100,068. Superman and other superheroes such as the Teen Titans entered Blüdhaven to save people from the chemical fallout at the same time that Chemo tried to re-integrate. Superman fought Chemo, surmising correctly that Chemo would regenerate more quickly if he were in battle. As Chemo regenerated, he drew the toxins out of the city, removing harmful fall-out and chemical waste. Following the Chemo disaster, the President declared the city a quarantine zone and erected a wall around the city, as it was a threat to public health. Since Chemo was only chemically toxic, the nuclear fallout present in the city was a mystery. A new government-sanctioned super team codenamed "Freedom's Ring" took charge of Blüdhaven, and ordered the Teen Titans and all other heroes to leave the city. One year later, "The Wall" had become a permanent structure, and displaced citizens compared the immediate area to the Gaza Strip. Many lived in refugee camps that have sprung up around the wall while the superhero Monolith helped to keep the peace. Within the city, Father Time commanded American forces, ordering his men to shoot and kill any heroes (referred to as insurgents) who entered the city. His forces also erected internment camps in which experiments were conducted upon American citizens. Also active in the city were the Atomic Knights, who run an 'underground railroad' in an attempt to smuggle citizens out of the city. During this time the Society of Evil sent in teams in an attempt to locate the source of the nuclear leak, eventually discovering an injured Captain Atom held in captivity by Father Time's forces. Also during this time the Teen Titans re-entered Bludhaven to ascertain why the area was still closed off, discovering the experiments in the process. During an engagement between the four forces the Atomic Knights placed Captain Atom in a containment suit designed to limit his radiation output, similar to the armour worn by Monarch. Atom, having awoken and ended the battle, then delivers a warning, telling anyone who wants to live to evacuate the city. After the evacuation, Captain Atom unleashed a nuclear explosion, destroying what was left of Blüdhaven and leaving a radioactive crater in its place. Gallery File:Bludhaven map.jpg File:NBludhaven1.jpg File:NBludhaven2.jpg File:Bludhaven15years.jpg File:NBludhaven3.jpg File:Lockhaven prison.jpg File:RABE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, bludhaven.JPG File:Bludhaven4.jpg File:ZeeMoores.jpg File:Bludhaven5.jpg File:CassBath.jpg File:Bludhaven6.jpg File:Bludhaven7.jpg File:BludhavenBombPlane.jpg File:Bludhavendestroyed.jpg File:Bludwall.jpg File:Remember_Bludhaven.png File:BattleofBludhaven1.jpg File:BattleofBludhaven2.jpg Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Areas Avalon Hill: The 'upper-class' section of Bludhaven. Blockbuster's villa was located here. Melville Section: A 'low-rent' section of Bludhaven. Nightwing's base was located here before it was destroyed. Waterloo Docks: The Zee Moores: Highrise slums built in the name of Zeephraim Moore who oversaw their construction as a haven for the poor. The Moores evolved into fortresses for the city's Vicelords. Halyard Square: One of the many money drops in Bludhaven was located here in a 'Snappy' dry cleaners. Caernarvon Section: Thrawn Park: City Dock-Commercial: Fear Cay: Central Business District: Midtown Exchange: Melville Park: Avalon Heights: The Narrows: Lanely Point: Mealtide Park: Byke Beach: Island Point: Mealtide: Fort Joseph District: A small area within the Caernarvon section leading up to Fort Joseph in Melville Park. Batgirl's Bludhaven-based cave was located here. Buildings Thrawn Terminal-Red Line Elevated: B&O Rail Terminal: Port Authority Railhead: Port Authority Bus Terminal: Central Station Rail: 28 Phraim Moore Housing Project: St Eustace Church: Band Shell: St. Bernadine's Church: Stadium: Baily Church: Bludhaven Natural History Museum: The museum was financially in the red until Penguin staged a robbery to claim the insurance money. Plus the added media coverage didn't harm things either. Forsyth Building: One of thirteen separate buildings owned by Wayne Industries in Bludhaven. This building's top three floors were converted into Robin's Bludhaven base. Institutions Bludhaven Law Enforcement Center: St. Anthony's/Anthonio's: A nursing home in the Caernarvon Section. Known to the locals as St.Ant's Blockbuster once had his mother admitted here and watched over around the clock. Airport: RABE Memorial Hospital: Consolidated Buldhaven Electric and Steam: Municipal Sewage Treatment: Municipal Train Yards: Municipal Landfill: Bludhaven Garbage Dump: Junkyard Dog once attempted to collect the bounty on Batgirl and Robin by having the police capture them and bring them here. He failed. Landmarks Marsh: Swamplands: Fireflaught Mount: Elevation 873 feet. Skirl Rocks: Spuyten Dyvil: Businesses Hogan's Alley: A cop bar owned by Hank Hogan in the Melville Section. Richard Grayson used to work and obtain information here. It was ten blocks from Grayson's apartment. Mr Pickle Deli: A small deli with a pickle mascot that Batgirl caught a group of robbers in. Brenda's Cafe: A small cafe' that Cassandra Cain frequented on the corner of Claggart and Peer Gynt Boulevard belonging to Brenda Miller. Media Talking Johnny's All-Night Bull Session: A radio show broadcasting in Bludhaven. McSweeny Properties: A subsidiary of Desmond Enterprises which Penguin put to use buying out properties all over Bludhaven. Roadways Bloodhaven Drive and Park: Red Line North: Red Line South: Green Line: Blue Line Elevated: Blue Line Tubes: US Highway 61: US 61 Bypass/RT 91: "The Spine": Halyard St: Stark Ave: Little Drawbridge: Island St: Skunk Ave: Red Line East Ext.: Littleneck Narrows Bridge: B&O Rail: Blue Line North: Blue Line South: East Lamar: A note left by the Junkyard Dog informs the police to capture and bring Batgirl and Robin where this street and Highway 6 meet. Highway 6: A note left by the Junkyard Dog informs the police to capture and bring Batgirl and Robin here where this highway and East Lamar meet. Trivia *Dick's initial motivation to go to Blüdhaven was to prevent a series of gang killings, because Batman was busy, and Tim not yet fit to handle a town like Blüdhaven on his own. *Wayne Industries owned thirteen separate buildings in Bludhaven. *Bludhaven gained a brief economic boom following the earthquake and subsequent infrastructural destruction of Gotham City. Location Databank Category:Locations